


The Usual Suspects- Final Part

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Usual Suspects- Final Part

“My name is Y/N Y/L/N. I’m 27-years-old. I’m dating the hottest Winchester and being stuck in this room is starting to get old. Oh, yeah, I forgot, I didn’t kill anyone. But, I know who did or rather what did. Of course, I can’t be for sure since I was rudely interrupted, no thanks to you air heads. But my theory is that we’re looking for some kind of vengeful spirit.” You said, looking at Diana who was seething.

“Excuse me?” She asked.

“You know, Casper the ghost but hungrier for blood than friendship. Tony Giles, he saw it. I bet you everything I had that Karen did too. However, the most interesting thing is what it leaves behind. For some weird reason, it’s trying to communicate and tell us something.

“But communicating across different worlds, is very difficult and sometimes, the spirits gets words jumbled. Of course, you know all about ‘REDRUM’, right? Well, it’s the same concept. Sometimes it’s word fragments and other times it’s anagrams. See, Sam and Dean, well, they thought it was a name. Dana Shulps.

“But after some serious thought, since that’s the only damn thing I can do in here, I knew it wasn’t a name. It was anagram. Ashland. Whatever is going on, I’ll bet you my life it’s rooting there.” You finished, smiling at the camera before looking at Diana.

“You wanted the truth, you got the truth. Believe it or not but it is.”

“You arrogant bastard. Tony and Karen were good people and you’re making jokes.” Sheridan said, glaring at you.

“The only joke here is you. You’re a fool if you don’t listen to me. More people will die if you don’t let me and my friends go.”

“You murdered them in cold blood just like that girl in St. Louis!” Sheridan yelled.

“Oh, yeah, that wasn’t me. You see, that was a bitchy shapeshifter that only looked like me. But I can see the confusion there.” You said, grinning at him. That seemed to snap the coil in his body because he got up and hauled you up by your collar, slamming you against the wall.

“Pete, that’s enough!” Diana yelled at him.

“Yeah, Pete, listen to your girlfriend,” You whispered, having an intense staring contest. “You asked for the truth, I’m just providing it.”

“Lock her ass up.” He said, shoving you into two cops who entered the room just in time. They slammed you into the wall, face first and you groaned.

“Wow, didn’t know you guys were so kinky.” You said as they began cuffing you. You grunted out in pain when the handcuffs bit into your skin. They shoved you to the door and you looked at Diana who was quiet.

“You’re stupid if you don’t listen to me. I’m telling you the truth! I have no reason to lie!” You yelled, walking in front of the cops who took you to a cell. They threw you in and left you there.

“Hey! At least you can do is uncuff me!” You sighed and sat on the bed, sighing. You wonder if Sam ever made it out of here or if Dean was okay. It sucked that you couldn’t see them at all. You missed them.

********

“Hey, get up. Diana would like to speak with you.” You opened your eyes and didn’t move from your position.

“What if I don’t want to go?” You asked, tired.

“Suck it up. You’re going.” The cell door opened and you sighed when the cop reached to grab you.

“Don’t touch me. I got it.” You snapped, getting up on your own. You walked out of the cell, knowing where you were going, the cop trailed behind you and opened the door to the interrogation room for you.

“Such a gentleman.” You said, looking at the cop before walking in. He cuffed you to the table once more and left, leaving you all alone in the room. Just after he left, Diana walked in and she was very nervous.

“You know, can we make this quick? I’m a little tired from being harassed by your partner.” You said, looking at her.

“I want to know more about that stuff you were talking about earlier.” She said, sitting at the table. You lost your arrogant façade and bit your lip in worried.

“What happened?”

“Uh, I’m not sure myself.” She rubbed her neck but you zeroed your eyes on her wrist.

“Hey, where did you get those?” She had bruises on her wrist just like Karen did. She pulled up her sleeves to reveal just how deep those bruises were. This was bad.

“I don’t know. It wasn’t there before.” She said quietly.

“You’ve seen it. You’ve seen the spirit.”

“How did you know?” She whispered.

“Because Karen had those same bruises on her wrist. I bet Anthony had them too. Look, I know you think I’m crazy and you’re probably right but Tony and Karen both saw this thing and they died. So, that means you’re next. Do you understand me?” You said, catching her eyes.

“I don’t know what to do.” She said, scared.

“You need to get to Sam. Hopefully, he made it out of here. If Dean isn’t out, let him out. They can help you. They can end this. I’m not the killer. I didn’t kill anyone.” You said, pleading with her. You knew you weren’t getting out of this one. But they could.

“You’re going to give Sam up?” She asked.

“Go to the first motel listed in the yellow pages. Jim Rockford is how we find each other when we’re not together. He can help you, okay? Arrest him if you need to but let him save your life first. I mean, I would but we all know I’m not getting out of here.” You sighed.

She looked into your eyes to see if you were lying but you weren’t. She sighed and nodded, getting up and leaving you in the room for the cops to take you back to the cells again.

*********

“You know, this is pretty illegal, I have to say. Taking some girl to St. Louis at two in the morning, all by yourself? Well, that can’t be good.” You said, looking at Pete who was driving the car.

“Does Diana know what you did? I’m assuming you’re scared so you’re lashing out right now. People sniffed your trail and you’re scared, putting the blame on someone else, right? It makes it easier? Seeing as I’m the only one in here, I’m assuming Dean got out with Sam. So, go ahead, do whatever you want to me. I’m more skilled than you in every department.”

Pete pulled off on the side of the road, fed up with your crap. You knew Sam and Dean would come look for you so you only had to buy time for them. Pete got out of the car and walked to the back, opening the doors.

“You know, I think I’m good in here, thanks.” You said. You grunted out in pain when he grabbed you by your cuffs, making them dig deeper into your skin. He threw you on the ground and you hissed in pain, glaring at him.

“You’re so cocky and arrogant. You think those people in St. Louis are going to buy that crap you’re selling? But here’s the thing: You’re not going to make it back to St. Louis. You’re going to die trying to escape.” He pulled out a gun and he aimed it at your head. Your eyes widened, just realizing how crazy this guy was.

“Look, wait, don’t do something that you’re going to regret,” You said, now scared. You could only keep up this façade for so long. Pete cocked his gun and smirked. “Or maybe you do.”

“Pete! Pete! Put the gun down!” You looked up to see three people advancing to you. You saw Sam and Diana, seeing Dean trailing behind them. You let out a relieved sigh when you saw him. He was okay. That was all that mattered. Now you just had to get this loaded gun away from you.

“Diana? How did you find me?”

“Pete, I know about Claire.” Diana said carefully.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Pete said angrily.

“Put the gun down!” Diana yelled.

“You see, you think you’re faster than me but you’re not. This whole thing wasn’t my fault. Claire was just trying to turn me in. I had no choice!” Pete yelled. You looked at Dean, wondering what you were going to do. Well, there was one thing you could do but you would really need to concentrate.

“What about Tony? Karen?”

“Same thing! Tony scrubbed the money, he got skittish, and then he wanted to come clean. I’m sure he told Karen everything. It was a mess; I had to clean it up. I just panicked.” Pete rambled on.

“How many people are going to die over this?” Diana asked, trying to buy you some time.

“There’s a way out of this. Y/N is a gift. We can pin this all on her and her friends. We can kill them here so there wouldn’t have to be a trail.” He raised his gun more and leveled it with your head. You jumped in fright and you knew Sam and Dean were holding themselves back or else they would have killed Pete.

You closed your eyes, concentrating on all the things that made you angry. You thought about Dean, how he looked so broken and bruised the day of the big accident. Seeing him hurt was enough to get you angry. You thought of the feeling it made you feel.

You were dying inside at the thought of never seeing Dean again. If he died, you didn’t know what you would do with yourself. You loved him with all your heart and knowing he was hurt, made you hurt. You felt that familiar buildup of power the more you thought about it.

You remembered the doctors, trying to save his life. You remember John, dying to save his children. You remember your mom and how she died trying to save you. This was all too much for you and before you knew it, you were yelling out, the magic bubble inside you burst.

This was one of the smaller ones since you were only remembering what it was like to feel those emotions instead of actually living in it. The magic shot out of you and into the sky, knocking into Pete along the way. He wasn’t expecting it and stumbled back a bit, his gun no longer a threat to you.

Diana took that opportunity to shoot Pete in the stomach and that is when Sam and Dean took action. Dean ran to you and pulled you away from the fight while Sam fought with a bleeding Pete.

“Dean.” You said, looking up at him.

“Don’t worry, I’m right here.” He said, pulling you up and against his chest. You winced out in pain when he dug into your wrist.

“Dean, my wrists. The cuffs are too tight, they’re hurting me.” You said, looking up at him. Before he could answer, a shot ran gout and you watched as Pete fell to the ground at the spirit’s feet. As bloody as she was, she was happy he was dead. A white light appeared and she disappeared, probably to find peace now.

“Diana, you have the keys to these?” Dean asked. She nodded and took them out, tossing it to Dean. He easily caught it and unlocked them. You hissed at the pain and Dean started to rub them gently, trying to ease the pain.

At least this was all over. You hoped you weren’t going to jail.

*********

In the morning, Diana was still reeling over the events of last night. She couldn’t believe her eyes but everything that happened was real.

“How are you doing?” You asked her, concerned.

“I’m not entirely sure. What happens to Claire now?” She asked.

“She finds peace. Look, I don’t know what you’re planning on doing with us now but please, consider this: We do this for a living. We help people and take care of the bad guys. We do what you do just in a different sense.” You said, biting your lip and holding your left wrist in your right hand. Damn, they still hurt.

“I guess that I could turn around and you could walk off. Say that you escaped.” She said, sighing.

“Can’t you lose your job or something?” You asked, thankful she would do this for you.

“Trust me, I can handle it. I would just sleep better if I knew that you were out saving people,” She said, turning to go back to her car. “Listen, just watch your back because they’ll be watching for you. Be careful. Now, go because I have to radio this in.”

“Hey, you happen to know where my car is, by chance?” Dean asked.

“It’s at the impound yard down on Robertson. Whatever you’re thinking, don’t. You won’t get away with it.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry. We’ll, uh, just improvise. I mean, we’re pretty good at that.” Sam chuckled softly. He turned around and you and Dean followed your hand in his. You were glad to be back in his presence.

“Well, that was a wild ride.” You said with a sigh.

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you?’ Dean asked.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.” You smiled at him.

“Hey, what was that, back there with the magic? I thought you had to be angry or hurt for it to work.” Sam asked.

“I need to try and control it. Who knows when I’ll need it. There are still so many questions I have and I’m not sure who can answer them. In the meantime, I can try and control it and so far, it’s working.” You said with a shrug.

“Our lives are weird.” Dean said, walking down the road with his girlfriend and his brother.


End file.
